


Helpless

by problemgiddy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Use, Forced Masturbation, Headaches & Migraines, Helplessness, I'm Sorry Yosuke, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Masturbation, Men Crying, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Party, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapist Tohru Adachi, Tears, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemgiddy/pseuds/problemgiddy
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura found himself at a party, his head pounding, he just couldn't take it.It was a bad idea to trust the man who sat next to him and offered help.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Hanamura Yosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Helpless

The place Yosuke found himself in was impossibly loud and obnoxious, and full of equally loud and obnoxious people. He wasn’t even sure how he got here - he’d probably been invited to this party and reluctantly went feeling pressured, knowing that events like these don’t happen often in Inaba. All he did was just sit in the corner,e trying to get his pounding headache to go away, butfor the most part he was okay. Until a stranger walked up to him, of course. “Hey kid, d’you need some company?”

The man was at least 25, from the looks of it; something was off about him, but Yosuke couldn’t really pinpoint _what_ \- so he just passed it off as a false alarm.

Bad idea.

The man sat down next to him, running his hands through his unkempt black hair. “So,” he started, “what’s your name, kid?” Yosuke hesitated, and answered, “Yosuke,” he answered, honestly. The older man nodded his head, “well, nice to meet ya, Yosuke! Just call me Adachi - it's my last name, but I prefer it,” a smile spread across his face; one that didn’t quite seem to be a ‘happy to see a new face’ kind of smile, but rather one of confidence, maybe even superiority. Adachi shut his eyes. “Y’know, I know everyone here, Yosuke-kun, it’s nice to see someone I haven’t talked to,” he opened his eyes and stared at Yosuke with steel-grey orbs, ones that seemed to pierce through his facade of someone that was ‘doing okay’ and peer directly into his heart. And, as if that was somehow true, he tilted his head and put on a worried expression - he was surprisingly good at changing expressions quickly. “Are you okay, Yosuke-kun? You look a little... out of it.”

Yosuke sighed. “To tell you the truth, not at all. This whole experience is a little too much for me, but I’m so much of a pussy that I can’t even pussy out…” he confessed, expecting to see a disappointed or saddened Adachi, but instead he was met with a smile. “I’ve got just the thing for you, buddy,” he fished around in his pocket, before pulling out a plastic bag, moving it too fast for Yosuke to see the contents of, Yosuke was suspicious, but he didn’t have the energy to worry about it. Adachi took something out and put the bag back in his pocket. “Yosuke-kun, have you ever done drugs? I mean, you’re a little young, so I’m not sure,” he asked, a curious expression on his face, “this stuff hits a little hard, so I just wanted to warn you.”

Yosuke was shocked. Was he seriously being offered to do _drugs_!?

Adachi only laughed. “Just from your face I can tell that you’re new to this, haha,” and to the surprise of Yosuke, the man put a pill in his open mouth. “Don’t swallow or anything, Yosuke-kun, just let it sit there.”

He couldn’t remember anything after that leading up to when he woke up, on a cold floor, a pain tearing his stomach apart, the man who drugged him staring down at him, almost a different person from the friendly man that sat down next to him, that bastard fucking smile on his face.

“I guess I was right, it was too strong for you. Whatever, I can still use you for my own gain. Get up.”

 _For your… own gain_ ? Yosuke thought, unable to talk, his only focus on how much he was hurting and the man who stood before him. “Get _up_ !” he got kicked in the gut, _hard_. 

It hurt to get up. It hurt a _lot_ just to try. The pain was excruciating, but he finally managed to do it. “Gah, you take too long,” Adachi rolled his eyes at him, which led Yosuke to realise he was holding a pistol. “Yosuke Hanamura… I know your name, of course. I’ve been watching you for quite a while now, you know? I’m just _so_ lucky you came to my little party last night.” The smug smile on his face somehow grew wider. “Now then, Yosuke-kun,” he paused, inspecting the younger male’s body, “you’re going to do as I say if you want to stay alive.”

Yosuke just stood there, too many things were going on at once, he couldn’t process it all. “Wh-what do you want me to do,” he managed to choke out, to which he got only one response: “Well, where do you think this is going? God, it’s so _boring_ when you kids don’t play along…” his free hand reached for Yosuke’s crotch, making him flinch. No. Fuck no. This wasn't seriously happening, was it? Adachi pulled down Yosuke's jeans, his underwear following suit.

Adachi stared at his cock. Yosuke didn't want this. He hated this. He hated this man. "You try to make it look like you don't want this, Yosuke-kun, but you know your cock doesn't lie," he said, in an all-too-playful tone of voice. And he knew. He fucking knew that Yosuke didn't want this. Yosuke wanted to yell and struggle, but all his energy was gone.

"Now," Adachi raised the gun, "I want you to touch yourself. You need to jerk off. You're gonna masturbate in front of me, or you're getting a bullet in the head, understand?"

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted this to fucking end. He didn't want to submit. He hated this. Yosuke fucking hated this.

He touched himself.

He came in his pants, a mess of shame, pain and humiliation. "Perfect," Adachi praised. He pointed the gun towards Yosuke's head. Yosuke's voice quivered. "Wh-What do you want me to do n-now?" Adachi bent over, put his face in front of the boy's, his hot breath landing on his face. "Oh, you know what I want you to do. Fucking strip." Slowly and painfully, he pulled off his shirt. "Take your pants and underwear off next." Yosuke was shaking. Hard. He wanted to die. Why was this happening? What had he done to deserve this? The boy took off his pants and underwear. "Good boy," Adachi stroked his hair, "Now, kneel."

Kneeling, Yosuke looked at the man with the gun. He was crying, scared of what was to come. Adachi slowly ran his tongue along his lips, staring at the boy the entire time. He was… hungry. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he ordered. He raised the gun, touching the end of the barrel to Yosuke's forehead. “Now, I'm going to fuck that pretty little face of yours, aren't I, Yosuke-kun? And you're gonna love every fucking second of it like the faggot you are, isn't that right, Yosuke-kun?" Yosuke didn't reply, and Adachi's superior smile turned into an angry frown. "You should say, ‘yes, sir,' you idiot," he snarled, pushing the gun against his head harder.

Yosuke whimpered. "Yes, sir."

"Don't you dare fail me, Yosuke-kun," he whispered, a threat rather than a warning.

He undid his belt, and pulled out his cock, taking a few seconds to stare at the boy's fucked up body, before gripping the back of Yosuke’s head. Without any more warning, he shoved his disgusting organ into Yosuke's mouth. The boy gagged and choked as he struggled not to vomit, but the powerful man held him down easily.

"You can't do _anything_ right, can you, Yosuke-kun," Adachi barked, pushing down on the back of Yosuke's head, forcing him to take all of his length, "you need to take it all,"

The man continued to push down on Yosuke's head, and the boy couldn't take it anymore.

Yosuke directed his eyes down. He couldn't bear to look at that disgusting man any longer. Now, all he saw was a mixture of his own blood and tears, pooling on the floor. The man was breaking him in every way he could.

Yosuke cried, made a small panicked noise, but he knew there was no stopping him. The man continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. He couldn't do anything, and he wanted to die. There was no hope for him.

Finally, Adachi came in his mouth.

He tasted fucking disgusting. Yosuke wanted to puke, but he knew he couldn't. He swallowed it down, though he was sure that taste wouldn't go away.

Adachi pulled out, laughing at Yosuke's obvious disgust. "Good boy. Good little faggot," he patted Yosuke on the head in a mocking manner, before pulling up his pants.

———

Adachi looked at the sight before him. He's ruined that fucking brat. Yosuke was on the floor, crying, scared, it was such a nice thing to see. That faggot on the floor, having been violated, no longer cocky. He looked up at Adachi with tears in his eyes.

"Please," he whimpered pathetically.

Yosuke looked pitiful. Adachi laughed. He laughed a lot. That fucking bitch had finally been put in his place. Now he was satisfied. He walked over to Yosuke. "You're pathetic, Yosuke," he sneered. Yosuke looked at him, his eyes empty. He’d been successfully broken. And he was going to be left to rot.

Adachi didn’t care whether Yosuke got his stupid fucking ‘happy ending’ or not.

Adachi made his own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there guys! my first work here. please do leave feedback if you feel like it!


End file.
